


Под утро

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Возвращаясь со свиданий, Джаред постоянно встречается в лифте с новым соседом, Дженсеном





	Под утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk of Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603176) by [Fiercelynormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal). 



Впервые Джаред встречает нового соседа в четыре утра в лифте. Оба они выглядят помятыми и уставшими. И от обоих разит сексом и перегаром. Джаред замечает, что сосед высокий и худощавый, волосы у него темно-русые, розовые губы припухшие, словно искусанные. На протяжении всего мучительно долгого подъема оба неловко улыбаются, избегая зрительного контакта, пока лифт наконец не останавливается. Сосед выходит на четвертом этаже и идет вперед нетвердой походкой. И Джаред, вот совершенно точно, не засматривается на его задницу. 

Второй раз происходит через две недели, часа в два ночи. На Джареде криво застегнутая, висящая перекошенным мешком рубашка, и он видит, как сосед слегка улыбается, прежде чем отвернуться к дверям лифта. Не ему судить, у самого засос на шее.

Третий — еще пару недель спустя, в три часа утра. Сосед Джареда в развязанном галстуке, сам Джаред с подозрительным пятном на бедре. На этот раз Джаред решает, а ну его к черту, они оба взрослые люди, и заговаривает. В конце концов, они соседи, и ничто не мешает проявить дружелюбие, возвращаясь домой под утро.

— Не в первый раз встречаемся, — неловко начинает Джаред. — Я Джаред. Падалеки, квартира 6Б.

Но руки не подает — они оба слегка потрепаны, к тому же, бог весть, где руки соседа успели побывать до этого. 

— Дженсен Эклз, — отвечает сосед, — 4С, переехал в прошлом месяце. 

— Круто. Дай знать, если что-нибудь понадобится, — вежливо откликается Джаред.

— Обязательно, — говорит Дженсен.

Двери лифта открываются, когда они прибывают на его этаж. Дженсен, оглянувшись, еще раз ухмыляется и уходит.

Они пересекаются в разное время ночи, не каждый уик-энд, но довольно часто. И несколько месяцев спустя Джаред, встретив Дженсена после очередного секс-вечера, вдруг задумывается, кто и каким образом делает Дженсена таким затраханным.

***

Как-то теплой ночью на Дженсене только тонкая серая футболка, на шее засос, а на запястьях бледные синяки.

— Тяжелая ночка? — отваживается Джаред.

— М-да, Джефф сегодня был грубоват, — подмигивает в ответ Дженсен.

Джаред тут же краснеет, представляя, как выглядит обездвиженный, удерживаемый за руки Дженсен, пока какой-то незнакомец вбивается в его распаленное желанием тело. Не кончи Джаред два раза этим вечером, он наверняка опозорился бы неуместным стояком. 

— А у тебя? — с искренним любопытством спрашивает Дженсен.

— Гимнастка, — односложно отвечает Джаред, и Дженсен смеется.

— Рад за тебя, — говорит он и уходит, махнув на прощанье рукой.

Джаред мысленно ругается, что путь до четвертого этажа такой короткий.

После этой встречи они начинают делиться мелкими, пикантными подробностями проведенных ночей, превращая лифт в исповедальню. Это непростительно вульгарно, но Джаред не представляет, что мог бы открыться так кому-то еще, и старается в этих коротких разговорах удержаться в рамках приличия. Ни у одного из них нет постоянного партнера, и они просто встречаются с другими искателями приключений.

— Нагнул меня прямо над диваном.

— Разложил ее на кухонном столе. 

— Отсосал ему в общественном туалете.

— Разбудили соседей. 

— Он кусался. 

— Трахнул его в переулке.

У Дженсена заинтересованно загораются глаза — Джаред в первый раз говорит, что был с парнем, а не девушкой.

— Кончил без рук.

Охренеть. Хорошо, что в этот момент лифт прибывает на четвертый этаж, потому что Джаред как никогда близок к позору. Представляя сексуальные похождения Дженсена, он возбуждается больше, чем вспоминая собственные.

В течение нескольких следующих недель Джаред вообще никуда не ходит и никого не снимает, проводя время дома и представляя, чем, возможно, занимается Дженсен. Он лежит в постели, думая, как бы выглядели розовые губы Дженсена вокруг его члена. Или какой тугой была бы его задница. Джареду интересно, громкий ли Дженсен в постели, любит ли грязные разговорчики. Джаред представляет, что это он проделывал все те неприличные штуки с Дженсеном, он оставил те следы на его коже, это благодаря ему у Дженсена на лице довольное выражение. От дрочки на все эти фантазии Джаред кончает сильнее, чем когда на его члене действительно кто-то скачет. И тут он понимает, что попал.

***

Ранним вечером после тяжелого рабочего дня Джаред заходит в лифт. 

— Джаред, погоди!

Услышав оклик, Джаред оборачивается и видит спешащего через вестибюль Дженсена с набитыми пакетами в руках. Вспотевший и пытающийся удержать пакеты Дженсен просто загляденье. 

Джаред ногой придерживает двери лифта, пока Дженсен, благодарно улыбаясь, проскальзывает внутрь, и нажимает кнопку четвертого этажа. Неожиданно один из пакетов рвется, и по полу рассыпаются коробки и банки. Дженсен чертыхается.

— Я подниму, — Джаред любезно наклоняется, чтобы собрать упавшее, — и помогу донести до квартиры.

Когда Дженсен улыбается, вокруг глаз у него собираются морщинки.

Двери открываются, и Джаред идет вслед за Дженсеном по коридору, ждет, пока тот нашарит ключ. Войдя в квартиру, они сваливают покупки на кухонную стойку. 

— Спасибо за помощь, чувак, — снова улыбается Дженсен.

— Да без проблем, — отвечает Джаред, — помог по-соседски.

Ему не должно быть неловко вести обыкновенную светскую беседу только потому, что Дженсен — горячий сосед Джареда, с которым он регулярно обменивается подробностями интимной жизни.

— Я собирался приготовить обед, — Дженсен жестом указывает на покупки. — Не хочешь остаться?

Джареда пробирает дрожь от разворачивающихся перспектив, но сдерживается и коротко отвечает:

— Конечно, с удовольствием. Чем помочь?

Готовить с Дженсеном на удивление приятно. Они не сталкиваются локтями, нарезая салат и жаря стейки на гриле, и непринужденно болтают. Дженсен рассказывает, что он архитектор и родом из Техаса. После чего они в шутку спорят, какой город круче — родной для Дженсена Даллас или Остин, где родился Джаред. Спустя немного времени Джаред совершенно забывает, как они озвучивали друг другу детали своей сексуальной жизни, и наслаждается дружеской беседой с Дженсеном. Обменявшись телефонами, они договариваются как-нибудь затусить вместе и поиграть в баскетбол. Как обычные люди, напоминает себе Джаред, не больше. 

До следующей ночи, когда возвращающийся с делового ужина с клиентами Джаред встречает Дженсена в лифте. 

— Развлекались с игрушками, — подмигивает ему Дженсен.

Джаред старается придумать достойный ответ, представляя, как раскрасневшийся, разгоряченный Дженсен стонет, когда ему в зад вставляют большое дилдо.

— Джаред? — зовет его Дженсен.

Джаред понимает, что тот окликает уже не первый раз — его очередь делиться подробностями. Которых у Джареда нет, потому что он слишком запал на Дженсена, чтобы пойти и потрахаться.

— Взял его на весу у стены, — импровизирует Джаред, озвучивая свою любимую фантазию про Дженсена.

Дженсен оценивающе оглядывает его, словно представляя себе процесс. У него темнеют глаза, приоткрывается рот, и Джареду чертовски хочется узнать, что Дженсен скажет.

Но тут лифт останавливается на третьем этаже, и между Джаредом и Дженсеном втискивается ругающаяся парочка, которая даже не понимает, что лифт следует вверх, пока он не начинает движение. Дамочка раздосадованно пихает своего спутника кулачком и обзывает его тупым идиотом.

Момент теряется, словно его и не было. Выходя на своем этаже, Дженсен печально машет Джареду рукой. Джаред со стуком прикладывается затылком о стенку лифта. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно.

***

Позже тем же вечером, когда Джаред лежит в постели в компании бутылки пива и наполовину прочитанной книги в электронной читалке, его телефон оживает. Джаред смотрит на дисплей. Звонит Дженсен. 

— Привет, Дженсен, чо как? — произносит Джаред, надеясь, что не пищит, как шестнадцатилетняя девочка. 

— Мне показалось, ты хотел дослушать мою историю, — в голосе Дженсена Джареду чудится намек на веселье. 

Бессмысленно это отрицать, и если Дженсену хочется рассказать Джареду секс-историю, Джаред совершенно точно не будет его останавливать. 

— Ага, — это все, что ему удается выдавить.

Затаив дыхание, он гадает, действительно ли Дженсен не утаит подробностей.

— Он приковал мои запястья к спинке кровати, — начинает Дженсен. 

Ого, неужели они и правда собираются это сделать. Дженсен говорит низким тихим голосом, перенося в тускло освещенную спальню Джареда ощущение интимности, которое возникло у них в лифте. Джаред восторженно слушает, чувствуя, как твердеет в трусах член.

— Он погладил меня по груди, поиграл с сосками — он знает, как мне это нравится.

Джаред мысленно делает пометку потом пофантазировать на эту тему. 

— Потом наклонился, облизал один сосок, слегка царапнул зубами. Мне хотелось прижать его голову покрепче, но он слишком крепко меня привязал, не освободиться. Но я все равно пытался, обожаю чувствовать веревку на запястьях. У тебя было такое, Джаред?

Джаред задушенно шепчет «нет», и Дженсен тихо смеется.

— Попробуй, уверен, тебе понравится. В общем, он начал медленно целовать меня всего. Я чуть не подскочил от удовольствия, когда он языком приласкал мне пупок. У него длинные волосы, и они щекотали мне живот, когда он спускался ниже. Член не трогал, любит, знаешь ли, подразнить, — замечает Дженсен, и Джаред по его голосу понимает, что Дженсен улыбается и возбуждается от воспоминаний. 

Член у Джареда крепко стоит, натягивая белье. 

С минуту Дженсен молчит, и Джаред мучительно ждет, надеясь, что Дженсен продолжит. Но не выдерживает и хрипло спрашивает:

— А дальше? 

Стоит Джареду подумать — все закончилось, как Дженсен снова заговаривает.

— Он сел, и на секунду я решил, что он так и оставит меня привязанным, без возможности выпутаться. Но он просто потянулся и взял смазку, растер ее по пальцам, пока они не стали блестящими и влажными. 

О боже! Так, ладно, Джаред всего лишь человек и терпел столько, сколько мог. Он запускает руку в трусы и сжимает член, подкидывая бедра при касании. 

— Мне продолжать, Джаред? — невинно интересуется Дженсен.

Джаред задается вопросом, не сумасшедший ли он, потому что какие тут могут быть варианты. 

— Да, давай.

— Он погладил меня по входу этими скользкими пальцами, размазывая смазку, делая меня влажным и готовым, провел кончиками пальцев, дразня. Я так сильно этого хотел, Джаред. Дергал бедрами, как будто от этого он засунул бы в меня палец. Но он сдержался. Наконец, когда я не мог уже этого выносить, он вставил в меня сразу два. Это было больно, но как же мне нравится эта боль. 

Джаред, представляя, как Дженсена трахают пальцами, гладит себя, и от картинки в голове и хриплого голоса Дженсена, стоит у Джареда так, что аж больно. 

— Хочешь знать, что было потом? 

— Да, — Джаред едва не хнычет, и ему совершенно на это наплевать.

— Тогда открой дверь.

Джаред зависает. Не может быть, что Дженсен имел в виду то, о чем Джаред думает. Но на всякий случай… Он пулей выпрыгивает из кровати, не обращая внимания на стояк, от которого топорщатся трусы, и несется ко входу, дрожащими руками снимает цепочку и отпирает замок. Не успевает он открыть до конца, как Дженсен протискивается под его рукой внутрь. Джаред тут же захлопывает за ним дверь. 

— Ты собираешься сбросить вызов? — спрашивает Дженсен, кивнув на все еще зажатый в руке Джареда телефон. 

Джаред вслепую отключает его и отбрасывает на диван. Ему с трудом верится, что Дженсен прямо здесь, но Джаред ни за что не упустит такой шанс — Дженсен здесь с одной-единственной целью. Поэтому он подходит вплотную к Дженсену и прижимает его к двери. 

— Конец истории расскажешь потом, — командует Джаред, — а сейчас…

Наконец-то Джаред делает то, чего хотел на протяжении последних месяцев. Обхватив голову Дженсена своими большим ладонями, он прижимается к его губам в поцелуе. На этот раз именно из-за Джареда, а не какого-то незнакомца, Дженсен будет выглядеть вытраханным и довольным.

Дженсен за волосы притягивает его еще ближе, пока Джаред просовывает язык в его рот, пробует на вкус, желая сожрать Дженсена целиком. Голый Джаред притирается к одетому Дженсену, чувствуя, как ткань проходится по коже. 

Джаред просовывает руки под футболку Дженсена, задирает ее до груди, Дженсен понимает намек и поднимает руки. Джаред с трудом отрывается от его губ, чтобы сдернуть с него футболку, и снова целует Дженсена, чувствуя его обнаженную, горячую кожу. Совершенство. Опустив руки, Джаред расстегивает пуговицу и молнию на джинсах Дженсена и моментально стягивает их вниз. 

На Дженсене нет белья, и Джаред предвкушающе щурится, разглядывая гордо стоящий в обрамлении темных паховых волос член. Член Дженсена готов не меньше Джареда.

Джаред падает на колени и натягивается ртом на этот член, чувствуя терпкий вкус предъэякулята на языке. Он не может взять в рот весь — в чем в чем, а в горловом минете Джаред не силен, — но компенсирует это, облизав ладонь и обхватив ею член Дженсена. Каждое движение руки попадает в такт с движениями рта. 

Сверху раздается глухой стук. Дженсен выгибается, встретившись затылком с дверью, и Джаред, улыбаясь, поднимает взгляд. Наклонив голову, Дженсен смотрит на него потемневшими от возбуждения глазами.

— Вставай, — произносит он, и Джаред поднимается на ноги и стягивает с себя белье. 

Совершенно обнаженные, стоя у входной двери, они тянутся друг к другу, одновременно притираясь членами. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — говорит Дженсен.

Джаред совершенно не против. Дженсен держит в руке презерватив, и Джаред понятия не имеет, когда тот успел вытащить его из кармана. Он был немного занят, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Забрав резинку, Джаред открывает ее и раскатывает по члену. 

— Нужна смазка, — чуть отступив, шепчет он.

Дженсен берет его за руку и заводит ее себе между ягодиц. Палец Джареда легко проскальзывает внутрь, и он громко стонет, поняв, что Дженсен уже все сделал за него. Когда-нибудь Джаред обязательно посмотрит на то, как Дженсен будет растягивать себя пальцами, готовясь принять член Джареда. Сейчас же он хочет в него.

Джаред снова прижимает его к двери и, используя ее для упора, приподнимает Дженсена, чтобы тот мог обхватить его ногами за талию. Затем освобождает одну руку, чтобы провести головкой члена по анусу, направляя, ища правильный угол. Найдя его, Джаред входит в Дженсена, как нож в масло. Дженсен очень хорошо подготовился. Они оба стонут, когда Джаред входит до конца. 

Наклонившись вперед, Джаред целует Дженсена и потихоньку начинает раскачиваться, наслаждаясь каждым движением своего члена, почти выходя до конца и толкаясь обратно так глубоко, как только может. Дженсен впивается пальцами в его плечи, и Джаред уверен, что завтра будет смотреть на проступившие синяки с гордостью. Он сжимает ягодицы Дженсена, широко разводя их и вбивая Дженсена в дверь.

— Давай же, — подгоняет его Дженсен.

Джаред ускоряется и начинает двигаться резче, смутно надеясь, что соседи не услышат шум. 

— Подрочи себе, — рычит он, чувствуя приближение оргазма.

Дженсен тут же подчиняется, опуская руку вниз и крепко обхватывает свой член, пока Джаред продолжает его трахать. Кончая, Дженсен громко стонет, и жемчужно-белые капли его спермы пачкают грудь Джареда до самого подбородка. Дженсен сжимается внутри, и Джаред, еще раз толкнувшись в него, растворяется в оргазме. 

На несколько мгновений они замирают, тяжело переводя дыхание, а затем Дженсен расцепляет ноги и встает на пол. Выскользнув из Дженсена, Джаред спешно снимает наполненный спермой презерватив. 

— Стой тут, — Джаред кидается в кухню, выбрасывает контрацептив и, поморщившись, обтирает сверхчувствительный после оргазма член бумажным полотенцем. 

Затем возвращается к все еще стоящему у двери, обнаженному Дженсену. Сейчас, после секса, они смотрят друг на друга смущенно. По мнению Джареда, покрасневший Дженсен — самое очаровательное, что он видел. 

— Останешься? — спрашивает Джаред и задерживает дыхание.

— Да, — просто отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред с облегчением выдыхает и за руку тянет Дженсена в ванную.

— Нам нужен душ, — уверенно заявляет он.

Дженсен не спорит.

После, когда они оба, чистые и сухие, лежат на большой кровати, Джаред спрашивает:

— Так ты дорасскажешь свою историю?

Дженсен улыбается, не открывая глаз.

— Кхм, зависит от тебя.

— Что?

— Парень из моей истории — это ты. Я представлял, все что рассказывал, когда готовил себя.

— То есть, сегодня ты ни с кем не был? — с неуместным облегчением спрашивает Джаред. 

— Неа. Я уже давно ни с кем не был. Мне просто нравилось выражение твоего лица, когда я притворялся, что был. 

— Я тоже, — смеется Джаред и признается: — Несколько месяцев. Не мог перестать думать о тебе, чем бы ни занимался.

— Чудесно, так, может, покажешь мне, о чем таком ты думал? — приглашающе тянет Дженсен.

Джаред понимает, что уже готов на второй заход. Он так долго ждал, когда Дженсен окажется в его постели, что теперь намерен извлечь максимум выгоды из этого обстоятельства.


End file.
